Illness
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Izaya Orihara, for the very first time, gets sick! He doesn't want to ask for any help. So he tries to treat his illness on his own. However, things aren't going so well and his illness just keeps getting worse by each and every passing day. What will happen? Will Izaya get better?
1. Prologue

**Illness**

_Prologue_**  
**

Izaya Orihara had no idea that he would get sick. He had always thought that he was incapable of such a thing, because he had never gotten sick in his entire life. He wondered how he had gotten sick in the first place. Had he been eating bad food? No. Did he come into contact with an ill person? Nope! Did he touch something dirty and did not wash his hands? Not at all.

Then _how_?

* * *

He started experiencing symptoms of the illness when he had gone out for a bite to eat. The black haired man had been merrily heading to Russian Sushi, ready to fill his belly with food. However, unfortunately, his eyes starting tearing up as if he were going to cry. Pedestrians walked by him, whispering about him because of his teary eyed expression.

Izaya desperately tried to blink back the tears, but they did not stop. He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tears out of his eyes, but _still_ they came. However, this did not stop him from heading to Russian Sushi to eat something. Once he got there, he realized that his nose was getting stuffy and that his face was feeling rather warm. He groaned in frustration, deciding that he wasn't really hungry anymore.

So he started to make his way back home, desperately blinking back the tears in his eyes and sniffling rigorously, trying to will the stuffiness of his nose away.

When he reached his home, he noticed Namie wasn't there. He didn't care and just went on in. He locked the door behind him and immediately collapsed onto his couch, placing a hand over his hot forehead. The man closed his eyes and swallowed hard, feeling the tears slip out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks, his nose getting even more stuffy.

He lay there for very long moment, contemplating on how to get rid of his idiotic sickness. After thirty minutes, he sat up quickly and immediately wished he hadn't.

He started to feel really dizzy. He shakily got to his feet and felt like he were about to fall over. Then, after a moment, the dizziness went away and he went into his bathroom, grabbing a box of tissues. Izaya walked back to his couch and sat down on it, slamming the box of tissues onto the table. He ripped some out of the box and then dabbed it at his watery eyes, trying to make them stop tearing. He also used some tissues to blow his nose, hoping the stuffiness would just disappear.

Izaya did this for two more hours and realized that his head was beginning to throb rather painfully. The black haired man groaned and lay back down on the couch, blowing his nose with some tissue, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks and onto the couch.

Another hour, his head started getting worse and so did his stuffy nose and his teary eyes. Also, something was added to his torture.

Nausea.

He felt as if he had to vomit, but every time he rushed to the bathroom to do so, nothing would come out. Izaya would go back and lie down afterwards, miserable and weak.

Will this nightmare ever end?

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will Izaya ever get better? Find out in chapter one! Next time...


	2. Izaya vs The Illness

_Chapter One: Izaya Orihara vs. The Illness_

* * *

"I won't let this illness get the best of me!" Izaya blurted out loudly suddenly in the darkness, his voice sounding all different and weak due to his stuffy nose and the other symptoms. He sounded so very weary and tired...and in _pain_.

However, he did not get an answer.

Namie still didn't return.

Izaya was beginning to wonder if she would ever come back. He _was_ paying her after all.

He sighed noisily, trying to sit up. It took all of his strength to do so. His head was still throbbing in pure agony and it made him just want to lie down again. However, he really didn't want to. He had been lying down for five hours now. He was starting to get seriously bored.

"I won't let this illness get the best of me..." Izaya repeated much more quietly, his voice cracking a bit. He swung his legs off of the couch and let his feet touch the ground, reaching over to the box of tissues on the table in front of him. He ripped one tissue out and realized that he did not have any more. The man groaned and used the tissue to wipe his teary eyes and blow his nose.

Afterwards, he tossed the snotty tissue onto the ground, sighing heavily. He felt so hot at the moment, like he was going to faint. He removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor where dozens of used tissues lay. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved, black shirt. Next he swatted the empty tissue box off of the table, feeling incredibly bored and weak.

"I won't let this illness get the best of me..." Izaya spoke for the third time, shakily getting to his feet. He walked to his bathroom and felt bile rise up into his throat. He stopped and held his tummy with one hand, closing his eyes in pain, forcing the vomit back down. He stayed that way for three minutes before sighing brokenly and grabbing two more boxes of tissues, a bottle of Advil, and a glass of water.

He went back to his couch and sat all of the things onto the table. He popped open the bottle of Advil, sniffling vigorously and blinking back warm tears. He poured two tablets of Advil onto the palm of his free hand. Then he closed the Advil bottle and sat it back down, swallowing hard. The black haired man was seriously hoping that Advil would end his sickness.

Izaya tossed the two tablets into his mouth, snatching the glass of water off of the table. Then he used the water to swallow the two tablets. Izaya immediately sat the glass of water down onto the table and started coughing uncontrollably.

His throat was starting to hurt.

He groaned, putting his face in his hands, his coughing subsiding.

Why were things getting worse?

Izaya had no idea what to do now, but he hoped that the Advil will destroy the illness that so stubbornly wanted to stay with him.

He felt so bored at the moment and he did not want to go to sleep. Whenever he tried to go to sleep, he would only sleep for about ten minutes and then wake up, sneezing dozens of times.

Izaya ripped open one of the tissue boxes and pulled ten of them out, using them to blow his nose and to sneeze into them. He pulled out five more to dab at his watery eyes. After that he tossed the dirty tissues onto the ground, sneezing some more and coughing a bit. Then he grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, wanting to watch something to feed his boredom.

Something silly came on.

It was some kind of cartoon called, _Dora the Explorer_.

Izaya watched it for a bit, frowning. Then he changed the channel, sniffling, his nose still stuffy. He wondered why a cartoon like that was on.

Something idiotic came on.

It was some kind of cartoon called, _Bob the Builder_.

Izaya growled in frustration and immediately changed the channel again. This time a movie came on. It was called, _Resident Evil_. Izaya started to wonder why American cartoons and movies were coming on.

Izaya just left the movie on, glad he could understand English. Then he got comfortable on the couch, resting his head on a pillow and wrapping one arm around himself, putting a tissue to his nose to blow. He let the tears roll down his cheeks and didn't even bother wiping them away.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Izaya's headache started to get worse. He started to wonder why the Advil was not working.

"Give it time...give it time..." Izaya whispered to himself softly, coughing a bit. Then he sneezed loudly. He groaned and weakly grabbed some more tissues. He brought it to his nose and started blowing his nose into it, also sneezing as well.

"I have a headache, my nose is stuffy, my eyes keep tearing, my throat hurts, I keep coughing, I keep sneezing, my stomach hurts a little, I feel incredibly hot, I feel weak, and I feel nauseous," Izaya muttered weakly, blowing his nose some more, throwing the tissues onto the ground afterwards. He realized that dozens and dozens of used tissues were covering his whole floor, scattered about and in piles. "Namie's going to have to clean this up..." He groaned in pain. "...if she ever comes back..."

When the movie ended he decided to leave the TV on. It was the only company he had. It seemed as if his illness was getting worse.

"I won't let this illness get the best of me!" Izaya tried to yell, but his voice cracked due to all of his coughing. He coughed a few times before sniffling violently, breathing heavily. "But it seems...that the illness is winning."

He knew nobody would be wondering where he is. Everyone dislikes him, so why would they?

Izaya wasn't going to ask for any help. He was going to treat his illness alone. He was going to fight it with all his might.

He was going to _win_.

"I'm going to..ah...CHOO!" Izaya sneezed in the middle of his sentence. He sniffled and got some more tissue out of the box of tissues. He blew his nose several times before tossing it to the ground, groaning in pain at the throbbing in his head.

Izaya turned away from the TV, giving it his back. He didn't know what had come on, but he didn't care either. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, even though he would wake up ten minutes later after going under.

After a long moment, he finally let sleep take him away.

Izaya wasn't going to give up. He was going to battle this illness to the very end, he was going to get rid of it somehow. He wasn't backing down.

Unfortunately, the illness wasn't planning on backing down either.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will Izaya ever get rid of this stubborn illness? Find out in chapter two! Next time...


	3. Annoying Bugs

_Chapter Two: Annoying Bugs  
_

* * *

Izaya stayed in the same position throughout the night with the TV still on. His back was to the TV the whole time.

Now it is daytime.

He stays in the same position, awake.

Izaya felt extremely exhausted and his symptoms only got worse. The agony in his head increased as well as his stomachache. His nose got even stuffier, his throat got worse, his sneezing came more often and whenever he tried to speak, he would let out a few coughs.

He felt very fatigued and weak, like he couldn't move. However, when he tried to move, he moved sluggishly and slowly.

"Advil..." Izaya whispered to himself, feeling quite irritated and in deep pain. "Advil..." He repeated like a deranged person.

He shook his head and knew it was breakfast time. However, he did not feel like eating at all. The thought of food made him want to throw up.

...and that is exactly what he did.

Izaya grabbed a nearby bucket from the ground, lifted it up and vomited into it, too weak to get up and go to the bathroom. After he was finished he frowned in disgust, sitting the bucket down onto the ground again, pushing it away with his foot.

He sneezed a few times before grabbing some tissues and blowing his nose. Then he threw the used tissues onto the ground like all of the rest of them. Next he curled up on the couch and wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes and trying to get some more sleep.

_Maybe all I need is to rest._ He contemplated wearily.

He suddenly started coughing violently. The black haired man coughed for a full ten minutes before calming down, placing a hand on his hot throat. His throat was burning and was sore from all of the coughing he had been doing.

Izaya tried to go back to sleep again, wrapping his arms around himself, sniffling violently. Tears rolled down his cheeks like rushing rivers and he shut his eyes tightly, groaning in pain and helplessness.

Two hours later Izaya felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, trying to relax a bit. But as soon as sleep was about to pick him up and carry him away, something truly awful happened...

...an ugly looking fly landed onto his cheek.

Izaya hissed in frustration and disgust and swatted it away, angry and choleric that a fly had disturbed him just when sleep was about to whisk him away to dreamland. Izaya huffed loudly, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. He was in pain, annoyed, and just wanted to SLEEP!

"Sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep...sleep, damn it...sleep..." Izaya kept muttering to himself over and over again, occasionally letting out a couple of sneezes and a few harsh coughs. Every time he coughed his throat would burn in agony and his head would throb more painfully. It was truly horrific.

Suddenly, something landed on his cheek again, the _same_ cheek.

Izaya opened his teary eyes, moving them to look at the fly on his cheek. The fly was staring right at him, moving a little.

"Urgh!" Izaya swatted at the fly again, the violent action causing his head to swim with dizziness. He held his stomach and groaned, curling up on the sofa. "Leave me alone..." He moaned, shutting his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, the fly returned, landing on the exact same cheek...

Izaya sighed and actually felt like crying.

"Get away!" Izaya swatted at it again, almost falling off of the sofa. "Get away, get away, get away!" He yelled viciously, hearing the fly buzz around the room irritatingly.

Izaya watched the annoying pest with his eyes for a couple of minutes before sighing deeply, rubbing at his throat. Then he curled up again and hugged himself, closing his eyes once more, mentally calling out for sleep to come carry him away to dreamland.

After five minutes, Izaya started to hear that annoying buzzing sound again.

It was the same exact fly.

It landed onto his cheek, the _same_ darn cheek.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Izaya hollered and swatted the fly furiously. The action caused him to fall off of the sofa and down to the used tissue covered floor. He landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' and groaned as his head started to get worse as well as his stomach and other symptoms.

The fly buzzed around the room, almost as if it were laughing at him.

Izaya moaned in pain and curled up on the floor, holding his head and letting the tears fall from his eyes. He started sniffling again and let out a few sneezes.

And then, all of a sudden, the fly landed on his cheek again.

Izaya felt like he were going to throw up...

He swatted at the fly and it flew away, but then came right back.

Izaya began to whimper in pain, frustration, remorse, agitation, sadness, annoyance, and loneliness. Why was this happening to him? Did he really deserve such torture? All these emotions began dancing around inside him, laughing at him and taunting him.

The black haired man rolled onto his back, as the fly crawled all over his cheek. He felt the loneliness getting stronger and stronger, wrapping around him and holding him tightly in its dark embrace, squeezing him, trying to squeeze the life out of him, trying to keep him trapped.

He let out another soft whimper, shooing the fly away with his hand, but only for it to come right back, landing on that same cheek.

"Go away..." He whispered hoarsely, his voice broken.

Suddenly, something came on the TV. It was a show called, _Las Vegas_. Izaya kind of liked the show, so he sat up a little, staring at the TV and letting the fly stay on his cheek, having given up trying to remove the annoying pest.

The weakened and weary man grabbed some tissues and blew his nose with them, sniffling rigorously with tears rolling down his cheeks. His head was still throbbing and his tummy still ached painfully. Also, he still felt very much nauseated.

"Well," He muttered weakly to the fly on his cheek. "I guess it's just me, you, and the TV."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will the annoying fly ever stop bothering Izaya? Will anybody show up to help him cure his illness? Find out in chapter three...next time...!


	4. Fly Fight

_Chapter Three: Fly Fight  
_

* * *

Izaya sighed heavily, sniffling a bit as he watched TV. The fly was still on his cheek. However, the fly had called five of its friends and now they were all having a party on Izaya's right cheek.

Whenever Izaya would sneeze or cough, all six flies would immediately take off into the air, but rapidly return afterwards on the _same_ cheek.

Izaya felt too weak to do anything about them.

He sighed deeply and just curled up on the floor, hugging himself tightly.

His stomach was getting worse and so was his head. The other symptoms were still the same. He still sneezed, he still coughed, his throat still hurt, his nose was still very stuffy, and his eyes kept tearing up dramatically.

It was horrific!

"I probably deserve this..." Izaya whispered to himself, coughing a bit. He wasn't paying much attention to the TV, but he _was_ starting to get annoyed by the six flies crawling around his cheek, celebrating and whatnot.

Also, despite the pain he was in, he was incredibly bored.

So...

...he decided to do something to murder the pests on his cheek.

He used his hand to shoo them away, but they all just came right back, crawling around his right cheek. It was almost as if they were laughing at him, taunting him.

However, Izaya knew that couldn't be true.

_Because pests don't think that way!_ He thought sourly, as he shakily got onto his hands and knees. The movement caused his head to swim with dizziness. He felt vomit lurch into his throat, but he swallowed it back down, not wanting to throw up. He had already thrown up nine times and it made him even weaker when he did so. His body also felt sore from doing those actions.

The informant started crawling towards his kitchen, silently pushing away used tissues as he did. All the way to the kitchen the flies stayed on his cheek, crawling around and/or mating with each other. Izaya knew this because he could see them from the corner of his right eye.

It was truly sickening to him.

It made him want to puke again.

Izaya hurriedly stopped in the kitchen, clamping a hand over his mouth, forcing the vomit back down into his stomach once again. He sniffled and struggled to get to his feet, holding onto a counter top to do so. He felt like he was going to fall over if he let go of the counter top.

He used his other hand to place it onto his head, his headache still there, making its presence known by throbbing repeatedly and painfully.

The flies _still_ stayed on his cheek.

He reached into a bottom cabinet, pulling out a blue flyswatter. Right afterwards, he collapsed onto the ground hard on his back, coughing and sneezing like crazy.

When he finished, the flies got comfortable on his cheek once again. He sniffled and let out a bitter growl, shooing them away once more. Then he swung his flyswatter at one of them, causing one to fall onto the ground.

The fly scrambled fearfully on its back on the ground while the other five flies landed back on his right cheek again.

Izaya grinned evilly and brought his flyswatter down onto the fly on the ground, killing it instantly. Then he waved at his cheek, causing all of the other flies to fly away, but they quickly started making their way back towards him again, ready to land on his cheek to continue their party.

But Izaya wasn't having it.

With a violent cough, he swung at the them all, catching one against a cabinet, murdering it with ease. Izaya was about to chuckle, but one of the other flies suddenly flew into his mouth purposely.

Izaya panicked, choking and falling onto his back once again. He could feel the fly crawling around his mouth, getting revenge for killing its 'friends'.

Izaya used all the strength he had left to get up, dash to the bathroom, and vomit into the toilet, killing the fly that was in his mouth during the process. When Izaya had finished vomiting, he coughed crazily and sneezed dozens of times, going over to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

Suddenly, he could hear buzzing.

He turned the sink off and shakily turned towards the entrance of the bathroom, gripping his flyswatter tightly with a scowl on his face.

The three remaining flies buzzed right on into the bathroom, heading straight towards him to land onto his right cheek for the thousandth time.

However, Izaya was _still_ not having it!

The informant rapidly swung his flyswatter at the oncoming flies, making them scatter in the air. He ducked as one of the three flies went to fly into his ear.

They wanted revenge!

_That's ridiculous!_ Izaya thought in agitation, swinging at them once more. Luckily, he caught one of them in the sink. It fell into the sink, withering around like crazy, calling out to its friends in its fly language!

Izaya chuckled/coughed like a crazy person and turned the sink on, drowning the pesky thing. Then he watched in happy glee as the fly went down the drain.

The black haired man felt extremely victorious and was immediately filled with triumph. However, the two remaining flies made all of that disappear!

They flew towards his face, trying to get up in his nose.

"Get the hell away from me!" Izaya hollered, swinging his flyswatter at both of them. Unfortunately, these two were fast and easily dodged his reckless and erratic swings.

And then, suddenly, the worst happened...!

One of the flies managed to get up his nose...

Izaya let out an uncharacteristic squeal and backed up into his bathtub/shower, falling into the bathtub and hitting his head against the wall hard. He immediately felt HUGE agony and moaned in pain. However, he wasn't bothered by it that much.

He was _really_ bothered by the fly crawling around inside his nose!

"Shit! Get the fuck out!" Izaya started sneezing like crazy, trying desperately to get the fly out of his nose while the other fly buzzed around his head as if it were laughing at him.

Izaya tried to get up, but he slipped and fell onto the floor on his stomach. The air was knocked right out of him and he started coughing a bit, tears rolling down his cheeks.

It felt _extremely_ weird to have something _moving_ inside his nose!

He actually felt like sobbing right then and there.

_No! No! I got to get that thing out of my nose!_ He contemplated and took in a deep breath.

He suddenly let out a hard, wild, and big sneeze.

The fly popped right out of his nose and onto the ground, crawling around in Izaya's snot.

Izaya scrambled to grab the fallen flyswatter and raised it over the fly, slamming it down onto the annoying bug. The fly died instantly.

Izaya felt incredibly weak and was about to just lie there on the bathroom floor, but he could hear the buzzing of the last fly.

He knew it was the leader.

He knew it.

Izaya gripped his flyswatter tightly in his right hand and shakily got to his feet, wobbling a bit. He almost fell over.

The disgusting fly flew around in circles in front of Izaya, as if challenging him.

Izaya then got an idea.

He got back into the bathtub and tossed his flyswatter away, glaring right at the fly. "Come on then! Come and get me!" He yelled out viciously, sniffling a bit.

The fly wasted no time in darting forward.

It landed onto his forehead.

Izaya quickly reached over, grasped the knob of the shower, and turned it on.

Immediately cold water began to rain down onto him and the fly. The fly instantly fell down and went down the drain of the bathtub, dying.

Izaya let out a weary laugh before falling down into the bathtub on his back, letting the cold water hit him mercilessly and repeatedly.

He did nothing.

He just laid there.

He was too weak to do anything.

"Shit..." Izaya whispered before blacking out.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Finally the flies are killed! However, Izaya's illness is getting worse. Will Namie ever return? Will anybody help him out? Find out in chapter four! Next time...


End file.
